Rhythm of Love
by The Zestiest Pepper Ever
Summary: SONGFIC. A wave rose up somewhere in the near distance. "OH MY GOSH ELI ITS HUGE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" The wave was towering over us now, then came crashing down.   "I've got you," I whispered.BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS. hope yall enjoy it. :


**OKAY SOOO her it is. Thank you for clicking. Plz enjoy.**

** DISCLAIMER: OMG OMG OMG DID U HEAR HOW I SOOO TOTALLY DO not own degrassi or "rhythm of love" by plain white tees? cuz I heard and now im BUMMED DX **

_ My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says "Boy quit foolin' around"_

I looked over at Clare, who smiled at me. The sound of waves crashed onto the shore, and saltwater was in the air. Clare and I laid on a blanket, just laying there and talking.

Life was great right now- I hardly ever thought of Julia. I couldn't help but think I loved Clare more. I heard her musical voice fill the air, but I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. I was just staring into those blue orbs, thinking that I got off way to easy. Clare was what I needed- the ying to my yang, the sun to my moon, the love to my heart.

"Eli! Are you even listening to me?" she asked, an amused look on her face.

"The sky is a pretty color today," I commented, searching her eyes. "But I'd take your eyes any day." Then I kissed her.

_I told her "I love the view from up here  
The warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love  
We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

We walked along the beach, Clare squealing when the cold water touched her feet. I smiled, quickly spraying water on her with my feet. She screamed and pushed me. "Why are you so annoying?" she whined.

"It's just a part of my charming personality you love." I smirked down at her and she blushed.

"On _what_ universe would anyone love a face like that?" she feigned seriousness.

"Apparently you do," I said, smirk growing. "SHUT UP!" she wailed. While walking past the dock, music started floating through the air.

_My heart beats like a drum  
A guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song to be sung_

Clare looked at me from under her lashes, trying to hide the hope in her eyes. I groaned, but my heart went along with the drum beat. I wondered what the song was. I pulled Clare close to me, so her head was on my chest and her arms around me neck. I could practically feel her blush. I smiled a smirky-smile, starting to slowly sway back and forth. The singer started in a soft voice, a girl, her sweet melody reaching our ears.

_"Darling, you are the only exception... You are the only exception..."_

I kissed her head, saying, "Okay, you've used your cliché moment for the day. Let's go play in the water!" I pretended to squeal like a girl, bunching my hands up around my face.

"Fine, little girl, but where's your mommy?" she teased, running into the water. I chased her, not tripping once, (ACCOMPLISHMENT) and finally caught up to her and snaked my arms around her waist.

_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea  
That roll back when she's laughing at me_

She rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine

A wave rose up somewhere in the near distance, and it rose up, along with the size of Clare's eyes. "OH MY GOSH ELI ITS HUGE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" The wave was towering over us now, then came crashing down.

"I've got you," I whispered in her ear. Her cheeks warmed. The wave crashed, sending us both to go under and hurtle back near the shore. When we came back the surface, I could tell she was surprised that I hadn't let her go.

"Told you." Our lips crashed together, and I deepened the kiss. When we parted for air, Clare blurted, "EW!"

"What?" I asked, not sure if she was talking about my kiss or something in the water.

She smiled, blue eyes sparkling as she laughed at me. "You taste like saltwater," she whispered before our lips met again.

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love  
When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion_

I lounged on her couch, Clare's head in my lap, listening to a radio station. Her body started quivering, and I looked down at her in alarm. "What's wrong, Blue Eyes?" I asked, stroking her cheek. I was shocked when my hand became wet. "Why are you crying, Clare?"

She sat up, and looked at me, eyes looking impossibly blue. "M-my mom... and dad... they both cheated on each other, and they keep trying to blame each other, but since they both did the same thing, they're blaming _me_ and-" I cut her off with my lips, and she sighed. I pulled away, only to kiss away the tears on her cheeks.

"Do you want to stay with me?" I asked, hands cupping her face. She nodded gratefully, pecking my cheek.

_And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry  
And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind_

By the time I drove Clare to my house, she was out. I carried her up to my room, tucking her underneath the covers.

Crap.

I couldn't stop thinking about this girl. She had me going to church, and she was turning me into a complete mush-ball. But it's okay, because if being a mush ball means I get Clare, I will be the mushiest mush ball known to mush.

_The way you make love so fine  
We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love _

**Thoughts? I must admit ive been thinking about this one ever since I heard the song. Love it :) anyway yeah... not my best work, but it was my first songfic. SORRY IF I CONFUSED ANYONE WWITH "THE ONLY EXCEPTION" IN THERE but I thought it was another fitting song, but the songfic is really centered around "rhythm of love" by plain white tees. REVIEEWW!**


End file.
